This invention relates generally to extension torque bars and, more particularly, to an improved adjustable extension torque bar whose length may be easily and accurately varied to connect a driver member such as a wrench to a driven member such as a socket which engages a nut or bolt.
Very often a mechanic may have difficulty in tightening and loosening bolts, nuts, etc., in a confined area because there is insufficient room to move both the mechanic's hands and a wrench. This problem can often be solved by the use of an extension torque bar which interconnects the wrench to the nut or bolt to be torqued. However, since the distance between the wrench and each nut or bolt will vary, a number of fixed length torque bars are normally needed for each job. As a result, a mechanic may be required to carry numerous extension torque bars in his or her tool box or kit.
Many of these problems may be minimized through the use of an extension torque bar of variable length. Such an extension torque bar should be easy to use. A mechanic should be able to accurately adjust the length of the torque bar for each application. Adjustable length torque bars used in the past have been fabricated using a number of moving parts which inevitably leads to increased expense and necessary repairs as moving parts wear out or break. As a result, the number of parts used for an extension torque bar should be minimized in order to reduce fabrication costs and increase the working life of the torque bar. Any parts which wear out should be easily replaced.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved adjustable extension torque bar of simplified design whose length may be easily and accurately adjusted to connect a driver member to a driven member.